1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a warp knitting machine and more particularly, to the slider needle arrangement of such a warp knitting machine. The slider needles each have a needle shank of channel form with hook head and a slider which covers the hook opening of the needle shank with a cover part fitted on a slider shank, wherein needle shank and slider are moved in relation to one another so that the slider does not come into contact with the bottom of the channel of the needle shank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a warp knitting machine in known from German Patent Ap. No. 1,760,140. In this machine the important point is that the transition of the cover part into the slider shank (called the angle point) remains in the channel of the needle shank in every position of the relative movement of needle shank and slider, so that in each case the stitch is carried by the needle shank until the slider has covered the hook opening. This configuration leads to difficulties when it is necessary to lay a relatively large number of threads, for example six threads, into the hook opening, since in such a case the hook opening would have to be correspondingly long. Then the cover part of the slider would also have to have a corresponding length. The rigidity of the cover part would thereby be reduced in an undesired manner. This could lead to the tip of the cover part colliding with the hard head in the relative movement of slider and needle shank.